Saying Sorry To An Angel
by Shinata Sharakin
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari get into an argement during a walk. Now Shikamaru and Ino are toghter.Dose Shikamaru relly love Ino or dose Shikamaru still love Temari? What will happen when Temari calls one night. TemaShika songfic Hinder Lips Of An Angel. Enjoy!


Hey everyone. This is sorta my fourth fanfic, so no flames.

-sniff-I don't own naruto or the song. WAHH!But if I did Gaara,Kiba,Neji, and Kabuto would be mine. If not Neji then he would be with TenTen. Ino,Sauske,Sakura would be dead, YES. Naru/Hina, Shika/Teme, Shika/Kelley a.k.a. Chu-shinna, Itatchi/Falicia a.k.a. Muchi. Well Enjoy! would be mine. If not Neji then he would be with TenTen. Ino,Sauske,Sakura would be dead, YES. Naru/Hina, Shika/Teme, Shika/Kelley a.k.a. Chu-shinna, Itatchi/Falicia a.k.a. Muchi. Well Enjoy!

Flashback

Shikamaru and Temari were having a very unpleasant walk. "Uh why should I care you just a Troublesome sand nin." "So your just a Sexes leaf nin." "God why did I even fall in love with a you." "Well you didn't have to if you didn't want to I don't need your pity." "Please the only people who would date you is if it was a pity date." "Man I wish I didn't even know." "I cant believe you your just a little UGLY,POMPES,LITTLE BRAT WHO I WISH I NEVER WENT OUT WITH. Man I should of went out with Ino when I had the chance but nooo I fell for a porcupine little bitch like you!" Great Shika's anger got the best of him again. This defiantly wont end well. "O…oh…okay." "Hey Temari don't cry…" "N…no…I'm so…sorry. You just help me realize that I was never loved and that it was just pity love." "No Temari it was…" "It's o…okay…G…good…b…bye." "No Temari wait come back Temari!"

End Flashback

"Hey Shiki-kun" "Yea?" "I think that I'll turn in early okay I'm still tired from Sakura's party." "Okay Ino I'll be their in a minuet." Oh yeah Ino is staying over at Shika's house since her keys got lost. "Ring Ring Ring Ring." "Dam troublesome phone." But inside he was happy that the phone had rung because that dam blond was being such a pain the ass lately ever since they got tighter. Sometimes he wishes that he was still with no no way they were over now weren't they? "Ring Ring -click- Hello?" "Hey their." "Hey Temari"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

T: Well Gaara's got a mission with the and Kankuro is on a mission.

S: Oh that's why

T: Yeah

S: Hey you okay

T: Yea just some sand in my eye I left my window open on accident

S: Oh

T: So bout you?

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

T: Yea I guess we didn't

B: Man how troublesome

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Let it die,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

T: It's nice to know that

S: Temari

T: Yea

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
_

T: That's good to hear I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Ino.

S: Yea I always seem to fall for the most troublesome girls

T: Yea she was probley happy out of her mind when you asked her out

S: Yep but she's still the same old Ino.

T: So she would probley beat me up if she found out that I was on the phone.

S: Who knows?

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

T: Maybe it better that way

S: It's not

_  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Lei it die,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

T: What do you mean?

S: Back then at the park

T: Yeah?

S: Those words I said

T: A huh?

S: I didn't mean any of it

T: W…what

S: Look just listen to me.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Lei it die,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

S: I guess I'm sorry

T: I'm sorry too

S: I wish things would of turned out defiantly

T: Me too

S: To tell the truth I still love you

T: I still love you too

S: Bye

T: Bye

_Honey why you calling me so late_

"Dam troublesome love." Unknowingly to him he didn't know that a certain blond konuchi had heard the whole conversation and was smiling about. She knew that the two still loved each other. That's why she been an ass to Shika ever since they got tighter. Just to show him that he didn't love her.

"Hey where's Ino?" Shika ask to no one particular. He saw her go into the guest room to sleep but she wasn't their. All he saw was a note in _Ino's_ handwriting.

_Dear Shiki-kun_

_If your wondering where I am I headed back home. I know your thinking 'didn't she lose her keys and have to stay at my house and act like even more of an ass.' And yes I had my keys with me the whole time, I heard you on the phone talking to Temari finally. Sorry for being so 'troublesome' to you but it was for your own good. I knew you two still love each other. Go on call her back. And me well I already have someone. Yep it's Chouji. So go on stop reading the dam letter and call her back already._

_Your friend_

_Ino_

He couldn't help but smile at the note. "Heh for a troublesome girl she's alright." Next thing you know he was at the phone dialing up her number to talk to her. After that they spent the rest of the night talking to each other. _So they lived Happily Ever After. The End_

Well there you have it. Love it? Hate it? R&R

Read me and my other friends fanfic that we're working on. It's called Moon Leaf, under Chu-shinna, under my favs. Also my other fanfic PanndaTenney's Weapon love promise, Sand Dreams, and A Leaf So Far Away From Sand.


End file.
